L'avortement de Tenten
by Sophia2
Summary: Traduction de la fic de YourADDBuddy , avec son autorisation évidemment. Tenten ne pourra pas aller en mission cette semaine... pourquoi ? Gai croit avoir la réponse...


**L'avortement de TenTen**

_Je le dis de suite : la fanfic n'est pas de moi ! Elle est à une auteur très talentueuse nommée _**YourADDBuddy**_, et qui poste sur . Je lui ai gentiment demandé l'autorisation de pouvoir le traduire et... voilà._

_Sachez que ça a l'air tragique - vu le titre ! - mais ça ne l'est pas du tout !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Note :** les commentaires de début et de fin sont les originaux, traduits par mes soins. C'est assez marrant, il faut dire... de plus, j'ai respecté l'orthographe du prénom, que j'écris habituellement « Tenten » et non « TenTen »._

**- - -**

Oui, l'intrigue de base est venue d'une conversation avec l'une de mes amies. Oui, je sais, on a un problème.

Mouais, laissez-nous dire que TenTen a seize ans. C'est pour une raison, bigre !

**Warnings :** mentions de grossesse adolescente, avortements, et en gros de la stupidité de Gai.

**- - -**

- Jeunesse !

- Euh, Gai-sensei ?

- Oui… euh ?

- C'est TenTen.

- Oh ! Bien sûr, TenTen ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Eh bien, je ne vais pas être très disponible cette semaine, donc je ne viendrai pas à l'entraînement. Pas de missions non plus.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je vais passer un examen médical, et je vais peut-être me faire opérer. C'est bénin, presque rien.

- Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma précieuse élève ?

- Ce n'est pas une grosse opération…

- Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir besoin d'une quelconque opération. Est-ce sérieux ?

- Je viens de vous le dire, c'est bénin.

- Je sais ce que c'est ! Ne le fais pas, Jenny !

- Jenny ? Mon nom est TenTen ! Et que vais-je faire que je ne devrais pas ?

- Une précieuse vie est entre tes mains ! Tu ne dois pas la tuer ! Tu ne dois pas te faire avorter !

- Quoi ! Vous pensez que je vais me faire avorter ?

- Ne me mens pas. Je peux comprendre que certains désirs surviennent durant l'adolescence. Mais tu dois prendre tes responsabilités pour tes actes...

- Je ne suis pas enceinte !

- ...même si c'était juste une erreur conçue dans l'ardeur du moment.

- J'ai seulement seize ans !

- Je sais, tu es tellement jeune, et en plein milieu du Printemps de la Jeunesse ! Ne pense pas à un accident, pense plutôt à une chance.

- Pourquoi, si j'ose demander ?

- La chance d'engendrer une nouvelle vie en ce monde ! Laisse-moi vous féliciter, toi et ton Utérus-Tout-Puissant !

- Gai-sensei, aucun bébé ne grandit dans mon « Utérus-Tout-Puissant » !

- Qui est le père ?

- Il n'y a pas de père ! Je ne suis pas enceinte et je ne vais pas me faire avorter !

- Oh, allez, Jenny ! Ça se voit déjà !

- Je suis sérieuse… qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Je veux dire, tu es déjà entièrement « remplie » de ce bébé.

- Non, je ne le suis pas !

- C'est Neji, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Je le savais ! Et il veut que tu te fasses avorter.

- Qu'est-ce que Neji a à voir là-dedans ?

- C'est la seule personne probable.

- La seule personne probable pour quoi ?

- Pour être le père ! Qui d'autre aurait volé ta virginité et t'aurait demandé de te débarasser de ce souvenir, ce lien spécial entre lui et toi que personne d'autre ne peut détruire ?

- Je suis toujours vierge ! Il n'y a pas de « lien spécial » entre moi et Neji. Et avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Pas besoin d'être timide, Jenny, je peux comprendre.

- Gai-sensei, Neji n'a absolument rien à voir avec cela.

- ...je ne comprends pas.

- Mais j'essaye de vous expliquer depuis au moins dix minutes ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

- Tu ne sais pas qui est le père ? Si c'est le cas, ma belle fleur de la jeunesse, je vais t'aider à le trouver ! Et si je n'y arrive pas, je danserai la Lambada (_**note :**_ _il s'agit, aux dires de l'auteur, d'une danse brésilienne très sensuelle..._) dans toutes les rues de Konoha jusqu'à ce que...

- GAI ! POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, JE NE VAIS PAS ME FAIRE AVORTER ! Je ne suis pas enceinte et je n'ai pas comme projet de tomber enceinte avant de nombreuses années. Je ne fais pas de choses dans les petites ruelles, je ne suis pas une prostituée, et je ne suis pas aller mendier à la banque de sperme. Je suis toujours vierge, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas couché avec Neji, votre précieux Lee, ou avec n'importe quel homme, femme, animal, plante, extraterrestre, alien, nourriture, créatures imaginaires, objets inanimés, personnages des autres animes, ou n'importe quelle chose qui aurait pu me faire tomber enceinte. Vous saisissez maintenant ? JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE !

- …je ne comprends pas.

- Vous êtes désespérant.

- Eh bien, si tu ne vas pas te faire avorter, pourquoi vas-tu te faire opérer ?

- Je vais me faire arracher les dents de sagesse. J'ai essayé de vous le dire.

- Oh.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pensé que j'étais enceinte.

- C'est une erreur légitime. Tu es dans un âge où règne la promiscuité entre les sexes.

- …

- Mais tu dois admettre que tu es plutôt rondelette, Jenny.

- Je ne suis pas rondelette ! Et mon nom n'est pas Jenny !

**- - -**

**1.** Oui, elle s'est fait arracher les dents de sagesse. C'est pourquoi elle a seize ans (elles ne poussent pas avant ce moment).

**2.** Et oui, mon amie est allée se les faire arracher. Elle m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un avortement...

**3.** Quant à l'avortement, je suis pour.

**4.** Pourquoi Gai appelle TenTen « Jenny » ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.


End file.
